At the grand opening of Ulfstead Castle/Race
This is the scene where the grand opening and race takes place in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway. the grand opening of Ulfstead Castle the next day as the drawbridge lowers for Thomas, Connor, Caitlin, Spencer and Olwin to get into the castle with the brass band playing the Roll Call song in the background Narrator: The next day was the opening of Ulfstead Castle. Guests came from all over the island and the mainland as well. Stephen arrives with a new white funnel with a crown on top, pulling open-topped coaches with the suit of armour waving Percy: (gasps) See, Thomas? The metal man really is alive! He's waving! Thomas: (laughs) Don't be silly, Percy. A suit of armor can't wave... (seeing the armor move and gasps) What? suit walks to the podium and lift his visor to reveal..... Sir Robert: Ta-dah! Thomas: (laughs) Well, not all by itself! (laughs again) Ryan F-Freeman: It's the Earl, Percy! Sean, Orla and Oisin: (laughs) Sir Robert: Ladies and gentlemen, other-worlders, engines and coaches, I like to welcome you all to Ulfstead Castle! clapped and whistles and his visor went down Sir Robert: There is still work to do, but I hope to be able to restore King Godred's castle and grounds to their full former glory. And now, let me introduce my special steam engine, Stephen! and Connor whistles Jack: Hurrah! Sir Robert: You'II find that Stephen is an expert on history. Having seen quite a lot of it himself. And along with Millie, he'II be more than happy to show you around Ulfstead Castle and the estate! cheered, The Earl's visor went down again and Stephen beamed Sir Robert: Not only that, Stephen is responsible for finding something I thought was lost forever.... open the chest and lift up to reveal..... Sir Robert: ..King Godred's golden crown! cheered and whistled as the crown glistened Jeremy Belpois: Whoa. whistles and reverses to Thomas Thomas: I'm sorry, Stephen. If I haven't said anything about your job, you and the others would never have wandered off and got trapped in the mine. Stephen: If it wasn't for you, we would still be trapped in there. And if I wasn't in the mine, my new friends and I would never have found the King's crown. Sir Robert: Not only am I proud of Stephen for finding such a valuable item, but I have also invited some extra special guests. comes to separate lines Sir Robert: Princesses Celestia and Luna of Equestria. With Ryan's mom, Queen Ryanara! and Luna walk into view and Ryanara appears with Oswald as the crowd cheers Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today to honor a very special occasion. Thomas the tank engine performed an act of bravery above any other. Queen Ryanara: He put another engine's safety before his own. And discovered the one thing that has been hidden all this time. up the crystal The Crystal of Harmony! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: The crystal that was hiding at the mine beneath the castle has at long last been found. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Queen Ryanara: (To Connor Laceytwo) And you did a good job with Ryan, Meg and friends helping Thomas found the crystal and rescuing Stephen. Connor Laceytwo: Thanks, your majesty. Princess Luna: And you also did a grand job, finding King Godred's crown, Stephen. Stephen: blushing Oh, thank you. Your highness. the strange sword starts glowing. Ryan gasps and uses his magic to stop Connor from reversing Connor: Hey! I can't move! Ryan F-Freeman: Mind if I borrow this? the Crystal of Harmony Sir Robert: Sure. places the Crystal of Harmony on Dark Shadow's sword and it stopped glowing and Dark Shadow's freedom is prevented Sir Dark Shadow: Noooo!!!!!!! Meg Griffin: Way to go, Ryan! Connor: Oh. Thanks for the assistance, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. Sir Robert: Ladies and gentlemen. In days of old, the knights of Sodor would race around the island's castles. Today, we propose to race two of our own shining knights in armor... Connor and Caitlin! two reverse a little Connor (Thomas and Friends): Hey, Spencer and Gordon. Why don't you race too? Caitlin: Come on! You'll love it. Sir Robert: That's a splendid idea. Only if Sir Topham agrees. Of course. Sir Topham Hatt: Well.... Since we are celebrating a special occasion, maybe just this once. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer